Sugarbaby
by jayzmatty
Summary: Iruka had been working his ass off eversince his foster parents died. To his dismay, someone took a large sum from his parents' savings and left it on his account. Kakashi, author of Icha Extreme, offers him a job, to be his muse for his novel!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no, this isn't happening. This can't be happening. Why now when I need money the most?" Umino Iruka screeched as he was reading a letter in his hands. He tried to re-read it again and again just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Yes, a slow-motion nightmare that is popping in front of his eyes.

"Wuka-chan, whatsh wong?" Iruka jumped back and turned to see his five year old brother, Naruto, rubbing his eyes to shake off bits of slumber from his big blue eyes. Iruka smiled at him kindly, hoping Naruto would flash him a big smile and go back to bed.

"It's nothing, Naru-chan. Just go back to sleep. It's no big deal." Naruto's brows furrowed and pouted his lips. "Don't you wuv me anymow?" he asked, eyes glowing from unshed tears.

"It's not that Naru-chan," Iruka answered lamely, "It's just a little problem, and by little, I mean teeny tiny problem," he added, making a gesture with his thumb and forefinger to emphasize tiny. Naruto smiled brightly and held his arms out to Iruka.

"Big hug!" Naruto exclaimed, while Iruka chuckled at his younger brother's antics. He scooped Naruto to his hands and hugged him tight. He tickled and did funny faces at Naruto, while the blond giggled and laugh hard. Iruka lowered Naruto to the floor and handed him Kyuubi, the blonde's fox plushie given by their parents. "Go back and take a nap, okay?"

Naruto went back to his room and closed the door quietly. As he heard the door closed shut, Iruka combed his fingers through his brown wavy locks. This is bad. He doesn't know what to do now. The money inherited from their parents is gone. Zilch. Zero. Dammit, how can it be gone? Especially when he hardly touched it unless for emergencies.

"Without that money, how can I survive? How can Naruto survive? We're not able to afford this apartment anymore! I am a scholar, which is fine, but what about Naurto? He's just about to start grade school, and I don't have money for school supplies, tuition, and miscellaneous fees. Argh! What am I going to do?" Iruka went on blabbering and blabbering about potential events that may happen in the future. His job can't even support both of them.

Ever since their parent's died when Naruto was four, Iruka has made up his mind on raising his younger brother on his own with his foster parent's money. Namikaze Minato and Kushina aren't his biological parents but they have cared and loved Iruka ever since his real parent's died from a plane crash. They were the closest thing to family and they even saved every single penny for both Naruto and Iruka. How could he support Naruto now when the bank gave them a notice that his adoptive parent's money are paid for their debt? And what debt are they referring?

'I'll have to work harder and start looking for two more jobs. That way, Naruto could go to school at ease,' Iruka mused to himself. Since he worked part time at his university, maybe he could start on that fancy club across the street that Raidou has been telling him about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, you'll start as the bartender, Umino-san," the honey-haired man told him. Iruka tried his best to smile. "Wakarimashita, Genma-san. I'll do my best."

"Okay, Gambatte. We'll be opening in a few minutes so be ready." Genma walked upstairs and closed the door from his office. Iruka released the sigh that he has been holding inside him. "Yosh! Gambarimasu! For Naruto!" he cheered to himself, causing Raidou to laugh.

"Ah... Brotherly love... So touching," Raidou dramatically spoke when Iruka threw to him a wet rag from the counter. Iruka chuckled as he heard Raidou muttered about him being a mother hen. Waiting for the doors to open, Iruka wiped the counter with another clean rag. 'This is all for Naruto,' he said to himself.

As the club started to be filled with people, Iruka had served 23 drinks within 15 minutes. He had to admit that he was pretty good at this job. Some women have been flirting on him for a while, but he still remained a professional smile as the women hit on him.

Two hours have flown by until he heard a familiar voice calling him. He spotted Anko, one of his good friends, approach him with three other people. When they reached the table, Iruka took a good look at his friend's companions.

"This is Sarutobi Asuma..." Anko pointed to the man with tan skin and black hair, wearing a red button down polo shirt and black jeans. He had a cigarette in his lips and gave a friendly wave to Iruka. "... This is his wife Kurenai," Anko pointed again this time to the woman beside Asuma with fashionably wavy dark brown hair with crimson eyes. She was wearing a simple black tube dress under a white jacket, paired with black pumps. As he looked at the other man, his eyes widened slightly.

If the couple were good-looking, their other companion was drop-dead gorgeous. He has silver hair that shined under the neon lights of the club. He has one gray eye while the other eye was covered by an eye patch (Okay, weird…). He was wearing a navy blue polo and acid-washed jeans. Iruka didn't notice that the man was also staring at him.

"And this is their friend, Hatake Kakashi. Everyone, this is my childhood friend, Umino Iruka." They greeted each other with polite bows and ordered a drink. Iruka performed the drinks ordered and chatted with the group. He had fun talking to the three, while Kakashi stayed silent except when he made few remarks. As time passed on, the couple and Anko asked Kakashi if he wants to go home. He answered a polite no and thanked the trio for a wonderful time.

"Ja ne, Kakashi. See you on Monday," Anko said in a sing-song voice. Kakashi remained seated on the bar stool while gazing at Iruka. Iruka decided to break the silence. "Umm, anou... Is something wrong Hatake-san?" Kakashi gave him an unreadable look.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask, Iruka-san?" Iruka flinched at the semi-cold voice that just muttered to him. Iruka shook his head and gave a fake smile. "I'm sorry. It's just that you seem to be annoyed now that we are alone in this counter. You may finish your drink first, and then you may leave." Kakashi snorted. "I've had enough alcohol for the evening. Here's your tip," Kakashi said, taking out his leather wallet from his pocket.

"Thank you very much! It would really help me alot, although I'm not asking much," Iruka said brightly. Kakashi took a bundle of one hundred bills, which caused Iruka to panic a little. "How much?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm, even fifty bucks would be fine, Hatake-san." Iruka was grateful for even a twenty, but a hundred? That's way too much to take from a person. Kakashi just grunted and gave him the whole bundle. "That's one thousand dollars," Kakashi stated.

Iruka nearl gaped. One thousand freaking dollars? For oolong tea, apple martini, a few shots of sake, and ginger ale? He could practically buy a whole month's grocery supply, pay the apartment rent, and some new stuff for Naruto! "Umm, I can't accept this..." Iruka said softly, trying to find his voice. Kakashi just chuckled gently. "I earn ten times more than a thousand bucks, Iru-chan."

"That's not the issue," Iruka muttered, while ignoring the Iru-chan nickname. I mean, come on! No one can earn more than a thousand bucks in just three hours. "Well, I could give you the nine hundred dollars back, and-"

"That won't be necessary. You can have the whole bundle, and it would be fine. Don't worry about it. I think you really need the money," Kakashi interrupted gently. Iruka blushed slightly and nodded. This is just plain embarrassing...

"Iruka! You're shift is over! You may come back tomorrow!" Raidou yelled from the office. "Arigatou, Raidou! Stop drinking too many shots, okay?" Iruka yelled back. The brown-haired man looked at Kakashi and bowed politey. "Thank you very much for the tip, Kakashi-san. Sayonara." And with that, Iruka left off.

A/N: I have made a KakaIru fanfic! I was working on this but I kinda stopped halfway, not thinking what may happen next. But this is quite good I must say.

Don't you think Naruto is so cute? Aww… I could just gobble him up! *^_^* I'll do my best to make another chapter. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka sighed as he arrived home at his apartment. His body ached from all the serving he did in the club. He didn't realize that working there required hard work.

He stared at the wall clock and groaned when he learned it was already four-thirty in the morning. He has to go to class at seven later. He should have asked for another schedule.

With his previous clothes on, he slumped to the bed, dozing off due to fatigue. His breathing was relaxed and rhythmic, making him fall into a more tranquil sleep. It was pretty peaceful…

An annoying beeping noise filled his ears, causing him to sit abruptly on his bed. He reached for his alarm clock and read five-ten a.m. with its red glaring numerals. Iruka yawned and stretched upwards, hoping he'd have energy for today.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wuka-chan? Wuka-chan?"

Iruka jerked in his seat. He realized he fell asleep while staring at his cereals. Damn marshmallow puffs! It looks like lambs dancing in his bowl and, okay, enough with the staring into those white cloud craps.

"What is it, Naru-chan?" Iruka smiled tiredly. Naruto placed a finger in his mouth, a little hesitant to say something. Iruka scooped a part of his cereal.

"You want me to feed you?" Iruka asked. Naruto shook his head and pouted cutely.

"No! I'm old enough, Wuka-chan! I'm five yeaws old now!" Naruto exclaimed, holding out his hand to make a gesture of five. Iruka chuckled at Naruto's cuteness. "You have big panda eyes."

"Oh… I just didn't sleep well last night," Iruka said, silently cursing himself for making a lam excuse. Naruto smiled and went back chewing his food.

Iruka started to play with his cereal, making circles in his bowl. He has long day coming ahead of him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hatake Kakashi rolled his eyes, not even surprised finding a girl beside his bed… Or is it even his bed? Maybe he's in the hotel?

Kakashi scanned the room, a little relieved that he was in Teito Hotel. He took his pants on the floor, took out his wallet, and tossed a hundred dollar bill on the desk. Wearing the clothes he used the previous night, he closed the door behind him.

Once he stepped on the pavement, he took out his phone and checked the two voicemails he hasn't answered yet. He opened the first one.

"Kakashi! If you don't get your ass here first thing in the morning, I swear I will skin you alive and feed it to your dogs! I expect the next installment of your novel to be on top of your desk when I visit your home later!" Asuma's stern voice flooded out the speaker. He winced at annoyance. He forgot about it. Again.

He clicked the other message, expecting it to be Kurenai when-

"Oi, Kakashi!" Genma's voice popped out of his cell phone. "Saw the girl you were with! Dude, she was smoking hot! Call me when you get this!" He immediately deleted the message.

He sighed, watching his warm breath mingle with the cold morning air. He's had enough of this boredom. It's always like this everyday (he's not kidding) and he's bored. It's always women bowing down at his feet, women chasing after him, women begging. It seems like life has no more challenge.

"Crap! I'm almost late!"

Kakashi turned around and saw a man running to the other side of the street. The usual Kakashi would've shrugged and walked away. But for some reasons, he can't seem to take his eyes off of him.

The man's hair is a bit of a mess, but somehow attractive. His face was flushed due to his jogging on the sidewalk. He found the man very attractive, all messed and flushed up.

Kakashi froze at his flow of thoughts. He just found a guy gorgeous. That's just plain awkward. Even for him.

… But, it does seem interesting. Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Iruka-kun, may you fix the books at the Science section?" the head librarian asked. Iruka flashed the old lady with a smile. "I'm on it!"

Iruka was working at his part-time job at the university. It somehow helped him with his studies due to the scholarship benefits. Not only that, he has unlimited access to every room in the university.

As he was fixing a few books, he felt an arm drape on his shoulder. "Oi, Iruka. Wanna hang out today?"

Iruka smiled apologetically to the man. "Sorry, Mizuki. I have get back home early to fetch Naruto at his school, then the teacher said I have a meeting with him. Thanks for the offer though." Mizuki sighed and started helping the brunette return back books.

"You seem busier lately, Iruka. Is it because of the-"

"Yeah. Somehow, my parent's money was taken away. I don't understand how since I barely touch it," Iruka explained, returning books quickly to their proper places.

"Look, Iruka, if you need help-"

"It's okay, Mizuki. I think I can handle this one by myself," Iruka said, smiling gratefully at his friend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iruka raced to Naruto's classroom, hoping he would make it there in time. His footsteps echoed at the hallway, his converse shoes making thumping noises on the floor. As he reached the designated section, he opened the sliding door and saw Ibisu-sensei, sitting on the teacher's table.

"Wuka-chan, you made it!" Naruto exclaimed, beaming his older brother a smile. Iruka patted Naruto's hair and hugged the little boy. Iruka eyed the teacher, noting the dissatisfaction written all over his face. Iruka released the little boy and kneeled to meet him at eye level.

"Naruto, why don't you play in the playground with Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, and Chouji-kun for awhile? I'll catch up, okay?" Iruka smiled. Naruto nodded happily and left the room.

Iruka faced the sitting man, Naruto's teacher, and bowed to him. "I'm sorry for being so late, Ibisu-sensei," Iruka said politely. Ibisu made a tsk sound, pushing his sunglasses (in the afternoon? Really?)

"The reason why I asked you to come here was because I am concerned of Naruto's grades and performance in class."

Iruka stiffened. How can Naruto be failing at class? Sure, he's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he works hard enough to get decent grades. Iruka looked at Ibisu with an incredulous appearance.

"B-but that's not possible! He does his best-"

"Iruka-san, are you his teacher or is it me?"

Iruka stopped talking, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. This teacher is being an ass. A huge fucking asshole.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you can help improve his grades, can you? I mean, if you can," Ibisu chuckled, sending Iruka a mean smirk. Iruka just nodded, controlling his temptation to punch the man's face.

Iruka left the room and went over the playground, hoping to see Naruto immediately and leave the school. He saw his little brother sitting alone in the swing set. He hurriedly walked over to Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto. Where are your friends?" Iruka asked, trying to sound jolly.

"They weft with thew dadth," Naruto said, not lifting his head to meet Iruka's gaze. The man's heart felt a bitter ache. He felt pity towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry you were all alone. Come, let's go home and eat ramen," Iruka suggested. Naruto's nose started sniffling, tears trickling down his blue eyes.

"I did my beth, Wuka-chan… I weally did…" Naruto muttered, drying his eyes with his cold hands. Iruka picked up his little brother and settled him on his shoulders.

"I know you did. Come, let's get you home." Iruka smiled when he felt a nod against his head. He could worry about his troubles tomorrow. Right now, Naruto has to be the happiest kid on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dear goodness gracious of any affinity of shame I have left, I am deeply sorry for people who have been anticipating this story. . Please forgive me. I regret to inform you this would be the last Naruto fanfiction I'm making because of two reasons: 1) Naruto has been a dragging whirlwind of mess, so not much spirit of motivation. 2) New fandoms have popped up so I decided to venture into those waters. Don't worry, I promise to finish this. Maybe a cliffhanger, just for a twinge of responses from you, guys. But definitely finishing this. Without adieu, Chapter 3.

Iruka tried his hardest for his voice not turn into a croak as he read him a bed time story. Naruto, with his big, innocent, blue eyes, turned half-lidded, trying to keep himself awake but couldn't. The story Iruka has weaved for his younger brother had promised Naruto of wishes, chocolate, and unlimited supply of ramen that the little boy finally fell asleep, a soft snore coming from the dreaming child.

Iruka, with a tiny yet sad smile, left the room. Sitting on the old couch, he ran his hand on his hair. He raised his head to stare at the coffee table, only making him regret that after seeing all the piling bills on top. With a sigh of irritation, he hunched his body on the seat, allowing tears of frustration to flow freely on his hard cheeks.

"What am I gonna do… Mom? Dad?" he muttered brokenly.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander off back to the few memories he held dearly about his adoptive parents, who cared and loved him deeply as if he were their own. All the praises, jokes, and sometimes scolding (it's a one-sided reprimanding from his temperamental mother and an attempt of calming his wife down from his father) seemed very comforting at that sad moment.

"I can't do this alone… I don't think I could even raise Naruto on my own."

With a sob, Iruka shut his eyes, finding temporary relief from his dreams of the yester years.

-0-

"Iruka… You look like… Shit," Mizuki said, finding it hard to find any other words to describe his friend's current appearance.

Iruka's eye bags grew twice fold due to the swelling on the rim of his eyes. His hair, although usually unkempt, looked messier than normal. His clothes, wrinkled at almost every corner.

"Thanks for your concern, Mizuki," Iruka said sarcastically. Mizuki felt like he stepped on a mine, just about to blow him into smithereens.

"I'm just kidding, Iruka! C'mon now! Don't get mad!"

Iruka could only lean his face on the table, relishing on the solidity of it as if it would anchor him to reality and not drift off to his fantasy world where it involves angels and clouds and meeting his creator and adoptive parents.

"Urghh… What am I going to do, Mizuki? I just don't know how to keep up with this…"

"With what?"

He finally lifted his face off the table, stretching upwards. "Taking care of the house, raising Naruto, and juggling two jobs while studying in the Education course."

Mizuki looked surprise, amazed at the stressed young man's current lifestyle. "Whoa, seriously? Then who's taking care of Naruto right now?"

"He's at school, Mizuki. Like all the time," Iruka tiredly responded. His white-haired companion frowned.

"But it's a holiday, Iruka. That means they don't have class."

Iruka felt his blood freeze with panic. "N-no, it isn't. The holiday starts t-tomorrow, right?" the alarmed man stammered, a cold sweat running down his back.

Mizuki stared at his friend, finally realizing the brunette's mistake. "Where did you drop him off?"

"H-He's at the block before reaching the school. N-Near the playground," he replied, tears streaming down his face. "We got to hurry!"

-0-

Kakashi continued his way, reading one of his favorite porn book; ignoring the whispers and gasps of surprise from the people he passed by. With a canned coffee in his hand, he strolled his way down near the child's park just a few blocks away from his apartment.

"The thnake dweemon ith about to attack, Fwog Thage!" a little voice caught the author's attention. He turned his gaze to the empty playground, just to spot a blonde-haired boy dashing around the monkey bars. The brat climbed up the bars and posed in a cliché-heroic manner.

"Nevew feew, my fwend! I can cath a thpell to thtop him with my magic!" he exclaimed, jumping off the bars and heading towards the slide to glide downwards. With a giggle, he landed on his tiny feet.

With curiosity, Kakashi walked to the swing, sat down while leaving his items on the ground. The boy stopped playing, staring intently at him. He started laughing.

"Mithter, you look funny. Why awe you thitting there? Only kidth can thit there!"

Kakashi merely chuckled, finding the child's reaction innocent, compared to the companies he encounter everyday: from his work to his social life. "I can fit here perfectly," he replied, "What's your name?"

"Nawuto!"

"N-Nawuto?"

"No, not Nawuto. Na. Wu. To!"

"N-Nawooto?"

Giggles. "Not Nawuuto. NA. WU. TO!"

"I give up. May I call you Nawu then?"

The blonde nodded, satisfied with the nickname given to him by the mysterious man. "How about yourth, mithter?"

"It's Kakashi."

"Kakathi?"

"KakaShi."

"Kakathi?"

"How about you give me a name, Nawu," the handsome man suggested, finally understanding that the boy has speech deficiency.

"Hmm…" he pondered momentarily, the grinned when he found the name. "Entai!"

"Entai?" he asked, confused at the choice he selected and what it meant.

"Mm-hm!"

A sudden growl from Nawu's tummy groaned. With a small hand, the boy rubbed his stomach. He pouted, realizing he has not eaten since lunchtime.

"You hungry, Nawu?"

"Uh-huh."

Kakashi, finally having a heart of a normal human being for five minutes, decided to be kind for once.

"What do you wanna eat?"

With twinkling eyes, the boy jumped in the air.

"Wamen!"

-0-

Iruka's voice hurt after calling out his little brother's name for about an hour now. His companion was trying as hard as he was, but their efforts were in vain. Naruto is not here. He's gone.

Gone.

That word ached inside his chest.

It was just a word filled with emptiness and bitterness in the young man's heart. That is his most hated word in all the words in the dictionary.

The first ones that were "gone" were his parents, abandoning him in front of a doorstep, left to be nurtured by someone else, not caring about his total welfare. Second were his adoptive parents, Minato and Kushina. They have given him so much that it had turned his life around. All the cracks in his heart have been repaired by this lovely couple whose lives were taken mercilessly by an accident.

Oh, he couldn't bear thinking if his tiny brother would be next. He couldn't handle the single thought of losing him, let alone the person leaving him behind.

"Naruto!" he shouted brokenly, a tiny sob escaping from his lips.

"Iruka, pull yourself together. I'm sure he could've went home by now," Mizuki assured, hoping to lessen the brunette's hysterics.

No, Iruka thought. He knew his baby brother couldn't have gone home. It is certain that someone has abducted him, took him in an abandoned warehouse, and tortured him just to fill the sicko's perverted, twisted mind with a new form of enjoyment-

Iruka shuddered, his eyes stinging at the thought of little Naruto in any sort of harm. He should stop imagining the worst case scenarios! It would just drive him insane.

With last, remaining strength, Iruka started shouting his brother's name once again.

-0-

"Tell me, Nawu," Kakashi started. "Why were you in the playground all alone?"

With bright blue eyes, he grinned at the mysterious stranger who bought him one piping, hot special ramen. With an additional egg on top, making it even more special. "I went to thcool today!" He slurped heartily the thick noodles with a help of his chopsticks.

The silver eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But it's a holiday. Why'd you go to school?"

The ashen-faced boy settled his bowl gingerly on the table counter, giving Kakashi the impression that the boy ran away from home. Kakashi shook his head.

"Whatever the reason is, I won't get mad. I just wanna know what happened."

"Well… I heawd Wuka-chan tawking in hith thweep. He didn't wook well."

"Look well?"

The boy nodded once, getting teary-eyed. "He wath tawking to Mama and Papa. Thaying that he ith tho tiyewd. Tho maybe… He doethn't wuv me anymow…"

And with that, Naruto sobbed softly, his eyes that were brimming with tears. A tear drop fell, causing Kakashi to wipe it with a table napkin.

"Nawu, you wouldn't know that. I'm pretty sure this Wuka-chan loves you very much."

"What mekth you thay that?"

"I dunno," he shrugged unceremoniously. "But she might be looking for you right this minute."

The giggle escaping from the young child's mouth made the author relieved that he made him laugh. But at what exactly, he cannot say.

"Entai! Wuka-chan ith not a giwl!"

"Huh? Then what is she?"

"NARUTO!"

The blond kid paled, turning his head towards the entrance of the shop. Apparently, all the customers stopped at what they were doing and diverted their attention towards the exhausted young man at the door.

Kakashi looked surprised, not expecting the waiter to drop inside the ramen store they were situated at right now. Kakashi heard Naruto (apparently, his real name) mumbled "Wuka-chan".

Iruka managed to catch a glimpse of them, causing the little boy to flinch. With no restraint, the young man dashed towards their table and cupped the blond boys cheeks, hands, anything he can grab and inspect into.

"Naruto! You're okay! Are you hurt? Why didn't you wait for me? And why didn't you tell me there was no school today?!"

"Wuka-chan… I didn't mean to…" he softly muttered, eyes brimming once again with tears.

His guardian hugged him tightly, ignoring the stares of the people. "We're going home, okay? We'll talk about this at home and forgive one another, and eat cookies, and-"

"My, my, I didn't know you had a son, Iruka-kun," Kakashi stated, a small smirk on his face.

Iruka directed his attention to the man with Naruto and felt the blood on his face drained. Of all the people who could've been with his brother.

"K-Kakashi-san?"

Naruto, with incredulous eyes filled with wonder, smiled widely at the coincidence of it all.

"Wuka-chan knows Entai? Did you know he bought me wamen?"

A/N: I actually wanted to abandon this project, but a voice in my head was telling me, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT? YOU JUST GAVE YOUR VIEWERS HALF-ASSED PROMISES, YOU STUPID BITCH!" I started laughing and started thinking of what I should do. Hope this would make up for all lost times. .


End file.
